Twins? Life after the Shikon no tama and a family
by Chaos Incatasi Fox
Summary: Three years after InuYasha and Kagome have been parted, she comes back and with a guest? Why does this visitor look like InuYasha and how does she know InuYasha and the gang Rating might change. Rated for language OC they might be out of character a bit.
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha looked down in the well for the 1084th time and sighed, "Damn it Kagome, where the hell are you…" InuYasha looked away and into his namesake 'InuYasha's Forest' punching the wall of the well. "I spent almost 3 years alone Kagome…I don't know how much longer I can last without you….I built a hut for you and I call to you but still you don't answer and you don't come back through…..why not?" InuYasha stomped the ground near the well "I would not even care if you brought your sister back through….I miss her too" (D-D: Kagome has a sister? And InuYasha knows? …..remember this fact it could be important later on) The silver haired Hanyō looked back to Kaede's Village with tears running down his face. Shippo was the first to see InuYasha with tears in three years so he hugged the crying hanyō. "InuYasha...What's wrong? Why are you crying? No one has seen you cry in almost THREE years…so why now?" InuYasha wiped the tears away then hugged Shippo back "yea I was but I am better now….just wish 'Gome would show her sorry ass here…you know?" Shippo nodded and patted the silver haired man on his back and started to walk away "Can you go help Miroku and Sango…I would but I need to train so I can pass this year's kitsune test" InuYasha nodded and walked in to the village.

**~a few days later (lunch time 12 o'clock) ~**

InuYasha was starting to get pissed about Shippo not coming back on time "Sango, last year's test did NOT take this long did it?" A brown haired woman looked over her shoulder and her newborn child at the man who was sitting with a twin climbing him _Inuyasha would make a wonderful dad…until his ears are pulled, but still if he ever settles down, he will make a wonder family man. _Sango laughed and went back to hanging sheets from the chores she was helping Kaede do. "If you are asking me they did not, but don't worry Shippo always goes first…at least that is what he says. Nevertheless, he will be here soon, just calm down you got back not too long ago from helping Miroku defeat a demon from a lord's house so take a breather and rest a bit." A few moments later Miroku appeared to help his wife do the laundry "FOX MAGIC!" a huge toy horse came out of nowhere landing near the trio of friends "Sorry I am late I had to do a bit more this year then the test last year so don't get pissed off at me InuYasha." Shippo sat and played with the twins for a while as Sango and Miroku finished the chores, Inuyasha grumbling under his breath. "You know InuYasha if you had told her how you felt three years ago then you would not be mad at your-self" Miroku said as he sat down next to his friend and ally "At least we killed Naraku right?" InuYasha nodded but continued to grumble. "I don't know what you're talking about monk the only thing I saw in Kagome was an old friend who stood by us through thick and thin when we were battling for our lives and the Shikon No Tama." Sango sighed and shook her head but said nothing as she folded the bedding that was fully dry. "I don't love her or Kikyo…I love someone else." This earned him a questioning look that he did not answer.

**~an hour later~**

"Not the ears…NOT THE EARS" InuYasha had a hard time not raising his voice at the twins as they climbed up his arms to try and pull the hanyō's ears off yet again "Now, now twins the ears are off limits" Miroku said as he looked up from his writing "Thanks Miroku…I can N…" InuYasha paused and sniffed the air "Shippo do you think this scent could be Kagome?" The small kitsune nodded and then looked up at Miroku and Sango, who were looking at InuYasha like he was crazy. "I'm am ganna go find out if I am right…" InuYasha looked at the two still climbing on him "Go slay the kitsune" InuYasha lifted the human twins off him and placed them on Shippo. "Give me ten minutes then come find me ok?" InuYasha did not wait for an answer but instead took off out of the village and to the bone-eaters well.

**~at the well~**

InuYasha was praying that this was not a false alarm like the 352 times before when he put his hand in the well and waited "Kagome if this is a trick then I am going to jump through this damn well and bring you back here even if you protest!" He smiled when he felt Kagome's small hand grab his own "If it were then I would have let go of your hand and went back to my time" Kagome jumped out of the well with a smaller green backpack then what she normally carried. "Well I am glad this is not a trick then" InuYasha could hear the small group of friends coming up the hill as he went to hug Kagome only to hug air as Kagome yelled in to the well "You better hurry up or I will get Yasha to drop a bolder on the well!" A hand appeared out of the well and then so did a silver-clad head "Oh shut the fuck up Kagome you gave me a fucking heavy backpack that is TWICE your size damn-it" the girl said and instantly InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped behind the group that was forming a half-circle all positioned in defense. "Well you took your sweet time getting here but I am glad you are here but WHO THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN?" InuYasha said as he pointed Tetsusaiga at the newcomer "InuYasha, Shippo…Everyone I would like to introduce you to my twin sister Divine. She came home a year ago when I first tried to come back here" the group turned around to face Kagome with shocked looked coving their faces "Wait you have a twin SISTER?" They all screamed at Kagome who was now getting angry "Well if you would let me explain." The group was about to say something when Sesshomaru appeared next to the well helping Divine out taking the bag off her shoulders "Thank you Shomaru, I was starting to think I was being forgotten" InuYasha looked at the two then over at Kagome who had made her way over to her sister.

**~Kagome's POV~**

I sighed as I walked over to my sister and Sesshomaru who now looked silly with my old backpack over his shoulder but I had to admit he looked handsome when he was not being a fucktard "Sorry about the craziness of my friends…" I sighed again and was about to speak when Divine shocked me and probably everyone else "Gee INUYASHA, can't remember your BEST friend?" after seeing the shocked faces of the small group I looked at my sister who was SMIRKING! _HOLD ON A SECOND_, my brain yelled at me _only InuYasha ever SMIRKS and that is when he is being SMUG!_ I looked at my sister confused as hell.

**~normal pov~**

The others all looked at Divine and then took deep breaths and yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" InuYasha looked at the others then ran up to Divine and looked at her as if she was insane "Ok what the fuck THAT'S what I DO! and HOW do you KNOW me?" Sesshomaru sighed and Divine patted the pissed hanyō on the back "Don't worry Inu-Sama soon you will remember me and possible a whole lot of the past that has been sealed" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other wondering what was going on then yelled at Divine " ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Divine started to pout like InuYasha did "FEH! I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!" That got the jaws of the group to drop "OH MY KAMI! IT'S A FEMALE INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru, Divine, InuYasha and Kagome all sighed "NO I AIN'T" Divine screamed at the three. "'Gome they are hurting my ears and I am really tired" as if to prove herself Divine yawned almost chocking on her tongue when Kagome spoke up "Idiot you're only tired because your miko powers are really low right now." Kagome rubbed the small silver triangles on her twin sister's head making Divine even more tired "Yea so?" Divine thought for a second then yawned again "...Wait…how do you know my miko powers are low?" Everyone looked at Divine and then at Kagome who was smirking "Because dear sister, we are twins and we BOTH have miko powers…I can feel it from you…plus I feel tired as well...and well fucking WEAK! Now do us both a favor and take the damn wish spell off of me." Both Divine and Sesshomaru smiled and hugged Kagome "You finally wish for your powers back WENCH!" InuYasha sighed realizing that Divine was taking things that HE said or did to Kagome and their friends.

**~InuYasha's POV~**

"Hey Sesshomaru what are you doing here, and who is the silver haired female…I feel like I should know her." He was going to have to get used to divine _Damn it ever since she appeared I have gotten this MASSIVE headache and it ain't going away,_ I started to rub my head absentmindedly when Divine started to chant in a language I could not understand.

**~normal pov and an hour and a half later~**

Everyone sighed when Divine finally stopped chanting only to look around to see Kagome not in sight, only Divine, Sesshy, Yasha, Shippo and Kirara knew Kagome was still there, just fainted and lying down so she would not hurt herself or anyone else. Divine spoke up after a small rest "Sister I know you can hear me…" Divine took a small pause before continuing "So Awaken, Remember, and Return to your true form." The male silver haired hanyō suddenly hugged his head howling in pain "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIVINE MAKE THE PAIN STOP! I CANNOT HANDLE SO MANY MEMORIES AT ONE TIME!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and snickered "Do you think he will remember that Kagome is MINE and not his?" Divine only nodded her head and walked over to a now blue-headed hanyō? The humans looked over at Divine and jumped in to battle positions yet again this time around Divine "….can I look over my twin sister please? It has been years since she had her full power and she would be reacting oddly to it." Divine spoke calmly and sincerely while jumping over Miroku's head to her sister who was now waking up. " 'Vine tell every to shut up please…my ears cannot take all this noise, and you are right I do feel odd, like there is an unknown power in me…Shomaru can you help your brother, it smells like he is cutting gashes near his ears…again…" Both the hanyō women sighed and smiled at each other. "Other than that I feel fine, Thank you Divine and you are glowing your two favorite colors Black and Crimson" Divine nodded seeming to know that fact and helped her sister up and in to a hug. "Yes I know…now how about you go and talk to your friends while I calm down Yasha and see if I can't get Fluffy to tell me why he remembered me and the spell did not work on him." Kagome nodded and ran over to the now cowering humans and kitsune "What's up guys? You look like you've seen a ghost" the group nodded and then Sango spoke up "…Kagome…Why…" Kagome sat on the ground like a dog "Why…What?" Kagome inquired Sango shook her head and was about to pull Kagome's blue dog like ears when Shippo blurted out what Sango could not say "Why do you have Dark Blue hair, Dark Blue DOG ears, a Dark Blue WOLF tail, and Silver Dragon eyes?" Divine, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome all laugh and then sat in the small circle. "Well…the thing is I have ALWAYS had these but about 50 years ago I made a wish that almost killed Divine here…you all know the outcome of the damn wish, and I am now yelling at myself for even MAKING the damn wish. I never knew she would grant it herself, damn Divine is really persistent when she wants to be." Everyone looked to see a smirking Divine, a groaning InuYasha, a laughing Sesshomaru, and a giggling Kagome then back to the ground in the middle of the circle "No we don't because we were not born then….would someone please explain lady Kagome's wish?" Miroku asked as nicely, as he could while he tried to figure out who Divine was and if he had ever heard of her before. "Divine…that reminds me of a sword that I heard of long ago, from my grandfather when he told me stories of hell. I can't remember the name of it but I know it started with a D…but that's all I know." Everyone nodded because Mushin had told them the same story, even Divine but that was because she knew of the sword and knew where it was she elbowed Sesshomaru and he cleared his throat. "Well I know what sword you are talking about…and I would do ANYTHING to at least hold it for a day, the name of it is DrakanDrake and it is the Sword of the Death Dragon whom works for Hades. The rumor is that she only works for him till she either, one, kills Naraku…which won't be possible since he has been dead for three years…or two kills Hades himself" Sesshomaru nodded and then went back to carving something out of stone. Divine snickered and placed her hand on a black backpack that was twice her size and twice her height. "I too know of DrakanDrake…and I know where it is." Divine paused and then looked around and tried to sense if anything evil or if Hades himself were nearby, "and yes the rumor is true ether I kill Naraku whom is still alive…he has tricks that not everyone knows about. Or I kill my boss who happens to be an ass wipe." Divine smiled and stood taking a sword and the sheath from the black backpack everyone looked from her to the sword to Sesshomaru who looked like he was seeing things. "Is…is…is that what we all think it is?" The group asked, their answer was a nod from Divine before she took up a defense position and growled. "I knew that bastard was not dead…but HE SOON WILL BE!" Divine jumped in to a tall tree and waited for her pray to come out of the forest. ~Two hours, lots of arguing, and one angry god of hell later~ Divine did not calm down nor come out of her tree no matter who tried even when Hades tried she would just jump on to a higher branch. InuYasha was about to jump up to Divine and pull her out when he heard a deep chuckle and it made him shudder he looked back and saw Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Hades, and Kirara glaring at the shadow in the forest. He then looked up in the tree to find it empty, only to find Divine now slicing her way out of a grip that would have crushed her to death had she not be blocking and jumping like a wild fire. Everyone backed away when the fight came out of the forest followed by Naraku, the hanyō they all thought was dead. "Ha thank Kami that I hid my heart and a doppelganger on a mountain a few months before the jewel was put back together…though I am quite sad that my wish did not come true." Naraku said as he sliced away at Divine again almost hitting her. Divine growled and laughed mockingly at the now weak half demon, "You seem to be weakening Naraku…want to know why?" Divine smiled then looked down to see Hades look at her and smile back "because the weapon I was using is called DrakanDrake the Death scythe only used by the death dragon that works for Hades." Naraku glared and then smirked "Well if you kill me you'll never find the rest of your…"Everyone shot their weapons at Naraku and InuYasha sent a wind scar at Naraku's head as Divine whipped out DrakanDrake and stabbed the evil hanyō in the heart and smirked. "I already found what I was looking for, The Divine No Tama which rests around my neck and YOU can live forever in hell ass wipe." Everyone laughed at Divine's little charade and did not notice that Kouga came out of the forest and come up to the small group. "So…what's going on here…?" Kouga asked before he looked down to see Naraku's head at Divine's feet "And who are these lovely women…and why does InuYasha look like a girl with a black fire-rat robe on?" Divine was now fighting with Hades to see who would get the jewels that now rested in Divine's hands. "Well HADES Kagome should get the pink jewel because she is the one who has to protect it NOT YOU…...AND I AM NOT INUYASHA!" Divine said as she threw the pink Jewel at Kagome's head "Watch where you throw things 'Vine!" Kagome caught the pink jewel and gasped making ever one turn their head towards her "What's wrong beautiful?" Kouga said as he ran over to Kagome (D-D no Kouga does not recognize her for she is a hanyō now with Dark blue hair and silver eyes) Sesshomaru slapped Kouga away from the blue haired demoness and growled "You stay away from my Kagome damn it I will rip you limbs off if you touch her AGAIN!" Kouga was shocked this blue haired demoness was the girl whom he had been lusting after for so long. "Wait…so this woman is Kagome?...it can't be…she was human." Everyone sighed and then hit Kouga upside the head as Divine spoke up "Idiot wolf turd Kagome was never hum…" Divine was cut off when her sister glomped her half to death "OMG THANK YOU DIVINE YOU BROUGHT BACK THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" Everyone was shocked to hear that news and looked at Divine like she was insanely delirious she only shrugged and went back to explaining WHY Kagome was now and has always been a Hanyō all her life to the idiotic wolf prince. D-D: well that is it for the my first story Please review and leave comment flames welcome as long as you are giving out ones that will help with future chapters and stories Now where was I….oh yea *opens up curtain and bows to audience* Welcome to the late night show With Divine special guests are InuYasha and Kagome DD: So I hear that you are looking forward to new stories and Fanfics…is that true? K: Yes we are its very fascinating that yet another fan of ours is making a fanfic I: …Feh it's not like we ain't used to the attention….Kagome just wants to act like a cale-bra-tie…or whatever it's called DD: I see so this is not new? K & I: No not at all 


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time- **_"Idiot wolf turd Kagome was never hum…" Divine was cut off when her sister glomped her half to death "OMG THANK YOU DIVINE YOU BROUGHT BACK THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" Everyone was shocked to hear that news and looked at Divine like she was insanely delirious she only shrugged and went back to explaining WHY Kagome was now and has always been a Hanyō all her life to the idiotic wolf prince._

Chapter Two: The Old Beginning? or just a continuum?

**~Kaede's Village 2 hours later~**

Divine, Kagome, and Sango had all gone to a hot spring not far off, InuYasha still did not want Kagome or Sango to go too far…he did not trust Divine yet no matter how much his head and heart disliked that idea. Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha were helping Kaede with her garden while they waited for the girls to back, (D-D: Hades already went back to his palace and Kouga is running for his life from Lord Fluffy Kouga: HEY GET HIM TO STOP...I HAVE A PACK TO BACK ME UP! Fluffy: I think they are cheering me on…they don't seem to notice whom I am chasing…,) Miroku had a few new bumps and bruises but he was used to it, after all he brought it upon himself by sneaking up on the girls. Divine had already scented him and was aiming a rock at his head while Kagome and Sango were aiming blunt objects like a bar of soup or a shoe at him. Shippo was pulling weeds though he looked like he had wanted to join the females in their 'bath,' InuYasha was watering the herbs and other growing plants, and Miroku was helping Kaede with taking the ripe herbs, veggies and fruit in with baskets. The men were speaking about their fight with Naraku and how they hoped he was dead for good, what was for dinner and their thoughts on Divine.

"You know InuYasha had I not known you better I would think that this Divine is the girl you were talking about earlier. Sango, Shippo and I all heard what you said but we decided you were speaking with yourself." Miroku said as he sat down after bringing in the last basket, InuYasha fished long before and was resting waiting for the ramen that had eluded him for three years. "Well I wasn't and it's none of your Business pervert…plus I have thought of those two as friends for quite some time…"InuYasha sighed and stretched not noticing his older brother and a tired wolf demon stumble in to the hut. "Any ways I doubt Divine would let me near her…" InuYasha was about to finish what he was saying Kouga hit him over the head and then sat next to him "Dog-turd to wait is to be stupid to only know what you like is worse and never telling the girl is idiotic." Divine burst in yelling and screaming her head off at Kagome "DAMN IT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT…"Divine threw her black bag in a corner and took a deep breath of air. "SIT KAGOME!" Two thuds were heard and seen with in the hut the thuds could be heard half way across Japan and the dents broke the floor causing a small cave in of the hut. Divine almost laughed aloud but held back when she saw that Sesshomaru was now digging the Inu-gang out of the pile of splintered wood and herbs.

**~30 minutes and lots of cold shoulders later~**

Divine was doing the infamous InuYasha pout and rubbing her neck…Kagome had to roughly pill her in to 'InuYasha's forest' in order to yell and give Divine a good beating and to yell 'SIT SIS' a few times. InuYasha was in his normal spot, Shippo was coloring a picture of Divine and Kagome, Miroku was knocked out again, Sango was waxing her Hiraitotsu, and Kagome was hanging herbs. Sesshomaru had left to go get Rin and unfortunately Jaken. Once back in Kaede's village Sesshomaru heard Kagome yell at Divine and win the fight with what seemed to also affect InuYasha "SIT!" how it worked confused Sesshomaru in a big way nether Divine or InuYasha were the pet dogs humans trained so how did the one simple word work? InuYasha started cursing, Shippo was laughing his head off, and Divine had just flattened Jaken into the ground. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but shrugged and found Kagome trying to help InuYasha up who did not want the help. Jaken was now fighting with Divine; they seemed to hate each other reasons unknown, Rin was now hugging Kagome's tail and Sesshomaru was chuckling. Kaede then came back from her daily walk and frowned at the ruined hut. "Who do ye think is going to be rebuilding my hut? It most defiantly won't be me I can barely even do much work in my garden as it is." This got everyone sweat dropping they had meant to rebuild before Kaede even got back but were more interested in Divine and Jaken's fight it ended up who was faster than whom in all at brawl.

**D-D: sorry about the short chapter I have had to study for finals which are coming up this week don't know if I will have one up soon nothing special….Though if I don't get at least 5 reviews I might take a bit longer**

**I am typing a new Fan Fic if you want some information on it just ask**

**Quick Summary:**

**K**_**agome is going to be a bounty Hunter and she gets to train the newbie. Just whom does the new silver haired Bounty hunter think he is…acting like he has known Kagome all her life…How dare he.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Divine: No, I do not own InuYasha and Company but I do own Divine

InuYasha: yea but you take FOREVER to update…and I am appalled at you…no I don't know what the word means but I read it in that really big book…I think it called 'Dic-chon-airy'… it has a lot of words in it…You should read it Divine its good.

**Last time: **_"Who do ye think is going to be rebuilding my hut? It most defiantly won't be me I can barely even do much work in my garden as it is." This got everyone sweat dropping they had meant to rebuild before Kaede even got back but were more interested in Divine and Jaken's fight it ended up who was faster than whom in all at brawl._

Chapter Three: 'Friend, Family, and Foe…A New Village?'

**~The next day right after breakfast~**

The Gang had rebuilt last night after Divine had almost killed Jaken out with his own staff. He had made the mistake of insulting Divine…again.

_~flashback~_

_Divine jumped in to a tree that was near the ruined hut and sat there laughing at Jaken, she had just flattened him by throwing a large bolder at him. Jaken had thought he was doing a smart thing when he all of the sudden opened his mouth and spoke a sentence that should have never been allowed out. _

"_Well it seems that Divine has weakened to the bitch that she was born to be, HA, I should not be surprised I mean she is only a Half-breed that should have never been born." The group including Sesshomaru looked at Jaken as if he had a death wish…that he just claimed._

"_Jaken I would not have said that if I were you…even if I wanted to die…She is not one to mess with…nor harass…she is one of the only half demons who could beat me with her eyes closed and a hand tied behind her back." The group fell in to awe at what Sesshomaru had just said…was it possible for a hanyō let alone a female to beat the great lord of the west? He looked at them and nodded knowing the question in their heads. They then heard a crash and Divine holding Jaken's staff as a full demon her swords next to Kagome where she had unceremoniously dropped them, not giving a damn. Jaken had a few new bumps, what looked like a broken rib, and was looking rather purple and blue…the colors looked horrific on him and Sango had to look away from the scene. Divine kept hitting poor old Jaken until she let out a howl and threw the thing at Sesshomaru stating she was done with the toad for now, and then she disappeared in to the forest._

_~end flash back~_

The toad was never going to be able to see out of his right eye again but that is what he got for messing with Divine. The broken hut had been searched through so that they could save whatever the main beams that used to hold up the roof had not flattened. Kaede had taken up a different hut and was now hanging herbs and other plants that needed to be dried. Kagome and Sango were walking around the village looking for Divine, she had not come back the night before and even Kaede was worried. It was getting close to lunch now and InuYasha was once again yelling for ramen which Kagome had seemingly filled the yellow bag with…not that he cared much for the reason why. Just as Kagome was getting ready to portion out the ramen, she started feeling a small group of auras coming towards the hut they were in effectively souring her mood.

"Well now it seems the villagers are worried about yōkai or something along those lines…but why…no yōkai would dare tread in the forest I looked in there this morning and found nothing threatening at all." InuYasha growled out he paused took a deep breath then froze and turned to face the entrance to the hut.

"Ummmm…are we in the right village sir…I don't see the gang that she told us about this morning." The voice stopped and there was a shuffling.

"Well Mika my dear neko hanyō I know it's the right village, use your nose and sniff around for them. We have to find a proper healer for her though or I don't know how long she will last, this sword wound is rather deep…"Said a rather deep voice Kagome's brow burrowed as she tried to remember if she heard it before.

"Yes well it seems the priestess's hut has been…well broken where do you think she could be…from what little D here has told us an old friend of ours would be in this village…I still don't understand what she meant there…maybe she was talking about…." This voice sounded like it just found something out InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's own brows burrowed as they too tried to remember if they had heard these voices somewhere…they were about to take a look when the girl they had heard knocked on the huts' wall.

"Hello? Can we come in…our friend is injured and in a great amount of pain and she had told us where we might find someone named 'Kaede'…" Mika said as she stuck her head through the door. Everyone was shocked to see a neko hanyō so far from the southland's and asking to come in.

"Who is your friend?" InuYasha asked sniffing to get a better scent, what he got shocked him. He smelled two dog yōkais and Divine

"What happened to her is she ok? Bring her in NOW" InuYasha commanded in a tone that spoke power and care. The Neko nodded and walked in the hut moving to the side so that the others could come in.

"Thank you…she is quite heavy and also covered in blood," the first man said. Kaede took a quick look at the two demons and nodded before running out to go get fresh herbs pulling Miroku and Sango with her.

"We shall be back InuYasha…get her on a futon and get Kagome to get her some new clothes we will be getting some water and dressings for her wounds." InuYasha nodded and got futon ready and Kagome rushed pulling over Divine's bag pulling out black sweat pants and a black under shirt. Mika help Kagome get her in to the pants and used an antiseptic to clean some of the huge wound on her back.

**~A little bit later~**

Divine was awake….but in major pain. Mika was rubbing a healing paste on her back and InuYasha was glaring at the two grown and very lazy demons that were not helping with Divine or moving the very heavy bolder that he had pointed to almost 10 minutes ago it was pissing him off greatly.

"If you two lazy idiots are just going to laze around all day then I think I will let Kagome do what she wants to do." InuYasha said when he got the bolder in front of them. The taller one looked at InuYasha with a raised brow.

"Do you really think that calling us idiots is going to help YOU out pup? Well think again…" He cut off when he felt a hand on his arm he looked at the new distraction and went wide-eyed. Divine was standing, in pain but standing nonetheless, and glaring at the two.

"Shut it DAD, He was only trying to get you two IDIOTS to help with chores… not that you would know what to do…" Divine sighed and turned back to the futon when she felt the pain shoot up her back and down her legs. Everyone just watched as she fell face first for the fire pit that was blazing and heating rags to wash the blood of of Divine's back. No one expected her to do a back flip and land in InuYasha's arms though nor did he expect her to cling on for dear life.

"Well…I was not expecting to see such a spectacle when I got back with herbs and water…Monk careful when you enter you will get hit." Kaede said as InuYasha sat down still holding Divine. Sango entered first and looked the the two half demons but said no more, no one noticed Kagome or Mika looking at Divine or the other two demons in the room.

"Did you just say Dad? Divine? There is NO way this demon is our dad…our dad is in China on business…right?"Kagome voiced her confusion not that it helped much. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and shook his head…Divine had fallen asleep…or had fainted.

"Yes, she did but that trick scared the hell out of me…had I lost one of my daughters I would have FREAKED." 'Dad' said to the group his friend just chuckled.

"Oh in the name of…Mamoru calm down she will make it and the fire would have just given her a scare. Oh Mika…you never did tell us what you came searching for, or why." the silver haired demon said. 'Dad' glared at him, and then the one person whom had forgotten about cleared his throat and spoke.

"Excuse me, but did you just say Mamoru? As in Mamoru Higurashi, the only son of Sage Higurashi? No one calls him that but his best friend…last time I ever spoke to him." Sesshomaru said as his brows knitted together in confusion. 'Dad' just nodded and once again smirked it seemed thanks to Divine's subtle clue that he and his friend were about to be found out.

D-D: Sorry I did not post in an orderly fashion…or like I wanted to…but I had writers block and tests…stupid standardized testing…But I am now and I plan to get more than just this up…in fact I might start on more stories…and not just InuYasha…plan on lots more appearing soon


End file.
